The Mirror Blue Night
by lazywriter123
Summary: Harry's bother, Luke, was proclaimed to be the BWL, his parents abandoned Harry and now he lives in an Orphanage, but soon meets a strange gravekeeper and he finds out who's the real BWL and the truth of what real magic was, as well as hope. OC story
1. Mama who bore me

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Author's note: So I read some of the stories about Harry's twin or sibling being the BWL and he would get left behind while his parents and siblings were happy and you know. So I got an idea for a sort-of-realistic scenario if this happened, I will add a bit of magic though of course. **

**Hope you like it and please vote on my poll on my profile page please, thank you. **

**By the way, the title and chapter names come from songs from the play "Spring Awakening" (Don't own). Love the play and it helped inspire this story. **

Enjoy

If you were any person on the street and you were asked the question, "Would you ever abandon your own child in favor of the sibling?" About 99.9% of the people would say, "No".

So was young Harry Potter, only six years old, left at an orphanage in the slum neighborhoods at the edge of London?

We you might be shocked to find that he was indeed abandoned by his parents, in favor of his older brother, Luke.

Still to abandon your own child? However, you have to see the whole story to understand why.

It began after the headmaster of Hogwarts and the leader of the order of the phoenix, proclaimed Luke Potter as the savior and chosen one of the war against the darkness. Since then, Luke got more presents, more time with the parents, and more time with to do whatever he wanted.

Harry was hardly noticed and many kids his age only "befriended" him to get closer to Luke. So he stayed away from making friends since it was pointless.

As a young child, he would try everything he could to get even the slightest glance from either his mom or dad. He tried getting the best grades in primary school as possible. But even with an A+ report card, they only looked to Luke with his B- report card and they went out to get ice cream, Harry was left behind as usual.

Then he tried sports and flying since he knew his dad loved to fly when he was in school. So he trained himself to fly as best as he could…but he wasn't even noticed. His brother was praised when he managed to sit on a broom correctly.

After that he stopped trying, he gave up on gaining any parental affection. Even his "godparents" ignored him, basically everyone did.

One day, when Harry turned six, a small car rolled up to the Potter house. Harry was greeted by a nun with a warm smile.

To Harry horror a moment later, he saw his parents take whatever possessions he had and hand it to her.

He then knew what was happening, he was being sent away for good. With tears falling down his cheeks knew now that he was basically unwanted and his parents didn't love him at all.

The nun, who was called Cindy, took his hand and tried to tell him that everything would be alright.

In her mind, she couldn't understand why these people would send away such a small and sweet child. But what done is done, they signed the papers and Harry was no longer theirs.

Harry looked back at his parents and with huge tears in his eyes, he _begged _them to take him back and that he would be the best son they ever had. But they stood like statues, no emotion and not an ounce of caring. The nun picked him up while Harry kept begging them and even started screaming at them.

"PLEASE MOMMY! DADDY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

They just walked back into the house and shut the door. He heart shattered into a million pieces.

The nun placed the sobbing child in the back seat of the car and buckled him in. He didn't move or speak for whole ride to the orphanage. He just let more tears fall.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$$#

The orphanage was a large place, looked like a giant castle…or a prison. Stone walls, iron and wood doors, gargoyles, old-fashioned oil lamps, and stained glassed windows.

"Harry…I know your really upset right now but you'll be safe here ok" she said softly and gently took his hand into hers.

They walked into the building while some other nuns took the small bags from out of the car.

The lobby was huge with several children playing on the floor. They looked at him and gave sad smiles; they knew the pain he was in all too well.

An elderly nun with large, thick rimmed glasses came out from the large wooden desk and walked over to Harry.

"We welcome you to St. Mary's Orphanage, Harry. You'll be staying in room 45 with Andy, his your age. You can set settled in for the afternoon and dinner with be served at 6:30. Andy and Cindy will help you learn the rules and where everything is."

Harry nodded quietly, he still felt so cold inside and so sad that he was holding in his tears now.

He couldn't cry anymore, why would he cry for something he never had?

Still the pain was open and horrible.

He realized sadly that he would have to forget about his…parents and his brother. They were gone now and he was alone.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Several days after being taken to the orphanage, he and Andy became fast friends. Despite the gloom of the stone walls and windows, he saw that the children were overall happy and well cared for. There was a large playroom, a garden and so many things to do. Dinners were good and children talked and laughed.

At night, the nuns would tell them stories and the children would fall sleep with smiles. Despite the place being in a terrible part of town it was a safe and good place for them and Harry was quickly adjusting and making friends.

One day, he was walking out in the garden with Sister Cindy when she saw a young looking woman walking outside of the large iron fence that separated the colorful garden from long winding labyrinth of brick walls covered in vines.

"Cindy, who's that" Harry asked.

"That's Annabelle, she's the grave keeper and digger for our cemetery just passed the labyrinth. She lives with us in the orphanage and also carves the tombstones for us."

"Why is there a cemetery?"

Cindy sighed, "Harry you must understand, this is a huge orphanage. We have thousands of children from virtually every part of Great Britain. Some of those children…are very sickly and some were…not treated so well…so we have place to bury them when they move on" she said softly.

Harry was silent; he really didn't want to hear stories about those kinds of things.

Annabelle was a thin but strong looking woman with long brown hair. She wore large black work boots, a straw hat with a half-moon pendant clipped onto the blue ribbon wrapped around the rim of the hat, a long tan work dress with a belt on her waist, a long brown coat that went down to mid thigh. She was carrying a long black pole with a lantern dangling on the end of it on a hook that was twisted so the light could never fall off. It wasn't lit but he could see a small bulb in the glass. On the top of the pole was a set of small bells, like the ones one would see on charismas. They jingled lightly in the breeze.

Harry saw her stop at the gate and put down the pole to check her boots for a moment. Harry walked over to her and smiled, "Good morning, Annabelle" said Harry softly.

She froze and looked at the boy. After a long moment she smiled and said with a cal and soothing voice, "You can call me Anna, Harry."

She picked up her lantern and walked away while saying, "Come visit me at the cemetery if you want too."

Harry looked stunned but smiled back and waved good-bye.

He walked back to Cindy but couldn't help but wonder, "How did she know my name?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Mama who bore me 2

I don't Harry Potter (this includes movies, books, etc.)

**Please vote on the poll on the profile page, thank you. **

Enjoy

Harry walked towards the iron gate a few days after first meeting Anna. It was a calm autumn day with a light breeze. The leaves were covering the ground in a thick layer, turning the green ground into a mixture of oranges, browns, yellows and reds.

Harry opened the gate and left it swing open. The labyrinth had tall brick walls covered in vines; he slowly walked into the maze. He felt a strange sort of peace from walking in the maze. It was soothing and seemed…magical like his broom and the Potter house. It crossed his mind, "Was Anna a witch?"

He found his way out of the maze quite easily…like it let him find his way out…but that's just silly.

The cemetery just outside of the maze was quite big. IT was surrounded by a low iron fence and had numerous tomb stones scattered about. All were decorated with strange statues like teddy bears, fairies, clowns and other statues. Strangely, there were no buildings on the other side of the maze; there was a large forest around the cemetery. Sure they were just outside of the city but a forest, Anna must be a witch. That's why he knew him.

He walked around the fence until he found the entrance gate not too far from the exit of the maze.

On a large stone bench, Anna was sitting with her lantern lying next to her and she was eating an apple.

"So Harry Potter, you came to visit. I'm glad you did" she said with a smile.

"You're a witch aren't you" said Harry.

"Sort of…not really the kind that your world calls witches."

Harry was surprised, she was magically but she seemed different from the witches that he met and seen when he was little, like he mom or her friends.

"What do you mean?"

Anna scooted over, "Come sit, I'm on my lunch break."

Harry sat on the bench and Anna continued to eat her apple, "You want anything" she asked.

"A little..." though the food at the orphanage was good, it wasn't too filling.

"Sure what do you want" she picked up a handbag that was green and had pictures of ravens on it.

"Oh I can't eat your food, it's yours."

Anna smiled warmly, "Ok then what's your favorite thing to eat?"

Harry remembered one time, on Christmas before his brother became the boy who lived, his parents would get them honey sweet cakes made with cinnamon; sugar a bit a honey in a fluffy cake. You would eat them with your hands, but they would get covered in sticky sugar.

Suddenly Anna pulled out a honey sweet cake from her bag and handed it to Harry.

Harry was stunned for a second and carefully took the cake. "Th-Thank you."

Anna smiled and Harry ate the cake, it tasted just like he remembered. "How did you know I like honey cakes?"

Anna smiled, "Like I said I'm sort of a witch."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well Harry, in the world of magic, if you're not born into the…standard you're not considered to be magically in their eyes. That's what happened to me when I was born."

"You mean a squib" said Harry, he remembered his dad talking about them once.

"Yes, I am in their eyes."

"But…but you can do magic, can't you?"

"Well yes but not the kind you usually see with your mom and dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Harry…your too young to understand the backwards world of wizards. But I'll tell you a story, sound good?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright then, I have to patrol the graveyard now, walk with me and I'll tell you."

Harry got up and Anna picked up her lantern and they walked down the row of small graves. "Harry, I've been living her for a long, long time. These nuns practically raised me because my father didn't want anything to do with me; he was a powerful wizard in the British ministry. So when I graduated from the muggle school I was in, my father kicked me out and told me that I was no longer family to him. The nuns proved me food and housing and in return I look over this grave yard they have back here. I also make these tombstones you see. Every single one has a story, a good batch of them are squibs and abandoned wizard children."

Harry stopped Anna, "Why, why would parents send away their own children. Wizards are meant to wise and all-knowing right?"

Anna sighed, "Supposed too yes…but rarely are they Harry. The world of magic is more twisted and corrupt then you can ever imagine. If a child is not up to their standards, two things happen. They get sent away or they simply get treated as lesser beings in their world."

Harry felt a cold feeling in his chest, "But why me…."

Anna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You're a wizard yes, a powerful one too…your just a victim of heartless parents. They favor your brother more because of his fame and you're just a simple child to them now. I know it's harsh to say but that's who they are Harry. You need to let them go."

Harry felt tears fall, "Oh don't cry Harry, you shouldn't cry over them, they don't deserve it."

She took out a handkerchief and wiped his nose and dried his tears. Harry sniffed, "Thank you Anna."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "You're a good kid Harry and I know you'll do great things. I'll teach you what I know about magic. I collected many books on teaching magic before I left their world."

Harry smiled brightly, "Oh thank you!" He hugged her tightly.

"Now then, let's continue our walk, I still have to patrol the grounds."

"Will you tell me how you do magic?"

"…someday soon I will tell you Harry."

They walked through the cemetery quietly as the wind picked up the leaves.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. All That's Known

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Several days after Harry talked to Anna, he spent his time reading up on the books she gave him when his roommate Andy, was asleep. There was so much to learn according to the books and he could see that magic was more complicated then the wizard showed it to be. It was more than learning a few spells and to fly on broomsticks. It was an art and a form of energy that was part of the natural world. According to one of the books, it claimed that magic was a gift bestowed on certain humans, mostly the druids of the ancient world, for protecting the natural order of the world. However one chapter fascinated Harry immensely.

_Though there are many wizards and witches in the world today, there is also a rise in "squibs" or non-magical beings that come from pure-blood and half-blood wizards. This occurrence first started in the late 1800s and the number of them has since then increased. While this is mostly unexplained, there is great speculation as to the cause of this rise in squib children. Some claim that it's because the wizard blood has been tainted because many wizards and witches now breed with muggles (non-magical humans that are completely unrelated to wizards). Since the 1400s, many "pure blood" wizards and witches had begun marrying and having offspring with muggles after the ban on doing so was lifted. However, there is a second argument; few say that because the wizard world has greatly misused their magic and is now corrupted, magic is slowly being taken away from our world. The idea that eventually wizards would disappear off them planet entirely has been greatly deemed as a ridiculous argument…yet in the last ten years, the squib population had tripled all over the world this argument gained new light. Still the reasons are only speculation and NOT fact. Sadly for the wizard world, 99% of all squibs leave to live in the muggle world and seldom return. Not only that, many of them have been abandoned by their magical parents. _

Harry sighed and placed the book on his night stand next to his bed. The small lamp glowing next to him as his roommate slept quietly.

So more squids are being born as the years go by…but what if magic is changing rather than going away?

With that thought, Harry turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep.

**Two Years Later:**

Harry turned eight several days earlier and since the day he met Anna, he had been slowly learning magic and how to apply magic without using a wand.

Now he was finally able to step away from basic training and also potions, now he would learn more advanced spells.

Surprising, Anna knew a lot about magic, when Harry asked she would never tell.

However one day, Anna canceled their lesson. A child died that day. Harry watched her dig the little boy's grave and placed the small coffin in the ground. Only she and the nuns were there. The rest of the children were told to stay inside but watched from their windows.

After the funeral, Anna sat in the graveyard on the stone bench when Harry came to see her.

"Hi" he said softly. Anna gave a small smile and she motioned him to sit on the bench. "Hey Harry."

"Are you ok?"

Anna looked towards the newly dug grave in front of them. "Not really…I hate that many of the children die so young."

"How old was he?"

"Two."

"…what happened?"

"His mom was a witch…teenager… when the boy was born he had a lot of complications and was a squib as well. She left him to die not far from here. Luckily a good man that lived nearby saw the baby and saved him. He couldn't afford to keep him but he brought him her. Despite his meager earnings, he tried to pay for medical expenses to help the boy. But we couldn't make enough to get him a surgery that would repair his heart which was very weak. We did everything we could…."

"What happened to the mom?"

"…We don't know who she is, she ran off before the man could see her face."

They stared at the grave for a while silence.

"Do you think we as humans would have been better off without magic?"

Anna was silent for a long time, "I don't think it would make much of a difference."

"But what if the reason squibs are being born is that magic is fading away?"

Anna looked at him and sighed, "Magic can never fade away Harry, its part of our natural being and the earth."

"That's why you can do magic despite what they saw you are?"

She nodded, "I may not be a witch…but I have magic of my own Harry."

She stood up, "Come, let's go get dinner. If you want I'll get you another honey sweet cake."

Harry smiled as they walked away.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. The B Of Living

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

It wasn't long until Harry reached eleven years old, on that day Harry also got his Hogwarts letter. He sighed as he gazed at the list of items he would need to purchase. The only problem was that he had NO money.

"Relax Harry, I'll fund you the money you need to go to school" said Anna as they say in the cemetery when the owl came with Harry's acceptance letter. "You would? But that money is yours!"

Anna smiled, "I have what I need here at this place, Sure I get paid to make the tombstones and such but I never use it. Now I have something worthwhile to use it for, to fund your education." Harry was stunned at first but then jumped into Anna's arms and hugged her. "Oh thank you Anna, thank you, I wish I could repay you."

"You can, by studying hard and doing your best. But also remember to have a little fun once in a while."

Harry smiled and she hugged him back but then the smile faded, "…my brother will be there as a second year…." Anna frowned too, "You shouldn't worry about him Harry and you were six when you left. Who knows, he may have forgotten you. But if he does bother you, don't let him. You're a special little boy Harry and your powerful too. So what if he is some proclaimed hero? It doesn't really matter."

"But to my parents it mattered…to everyone else it mattered…."

Anna sighed sadly, "Sit down Harry." He sat down next to here on the stone bench with his head lying on her arm.

"Harry…the wizard world expects a young boy, your brother, to have the power to destroy a man who has exceeded in dark magic far beyond any wizard that has existed before him, even enough to rival one of the original creators of the Hogwarts school. Even enough to match Dumbledore and he IS powerful Harry. When I first heard about…to be honest I laughed. It had to be a fluke or a little bad luck on Voldemort's part…or maybe even foul play. Still whatever happened, they depend on some kid to save them all. I still can't wrap my head around why these so called "wise and intelligent" wizards would buy into that. I mean sure you can teach him to be a good fighter and all, but to face off against a wizard like Voldemort would take decades of discipline and practice. One would need to be on their toes at all times. Not only that but also great cunning. A child has neither that and has much to learn. To be that great, he would have to be trained from birth practically. Do you see what I'm saying Harry. Just because some wizards believe that your brother is the "chosen one" doesn't make you any less of a wizard or a person."

"I understand Anna…you really don't believe in the whole thing about the "Boy-who-lived" and that my brother killed…Voldemort…."

Anna shook her head, "No I don't Harry…life is never that simple. A chosen one is born and that means the darkness that the Dark Lord is over…nothing is simple Harry. I don't have such a fantasy-like mentality as the rest of the world does."

Harry smiled as they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon talking.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

Anna and Harry walked through London together after getting permeation from the head of the orphanage.

Anna remembered all about diagon alley and even though she was a squib she was allowed to venture in and out of the wizard world so long as she followed the same rules of secrecy as the wizards did.

When they entered the alley, Harry pulled out his list of items they needed to purchase. "Well according to this…I need a pet of some sort, a wand, some robes to wear the store on the list provides the school uniform, several text books for the upcoming classes, school supplies, a cauldron, and…I can't own a broom yet since I'm a first year."

"Well let's start with your robes."

They walked into Madam Malkin's Robe shop and Harry was immediately measured and given robes to wear for the year. Harry tried on one in the dressing room. When he walked out he looked at himself in the mirror.

"It feels like a dress" said Harry. Anna laughed, "Yeah but apparently there all the rage with wizards…even after a thousand years. Wouldn't mind an update once in a while."

Harry laughed as the owner of the store scowled. Then they heard a soft voice coming from the door, "Anna…is that you."

Anna looked up to see a elderly woman come up to her with a expression of shock but also happiness. "Oh Anna…it's been years…how are you."

Anna smiled softly, "I'm well grandma, I know I can't contact you because of dad…."

"Say no more, I know all about him and what he had done….He never bothered to take care of you, not like the nuns have. Are you well, you look so thin?"

"I'm fine grandma, I'm here getting Harry here his supplies to go to Hogwarts." Anna pointed at Harry.

She turned to him and smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Harry, I bet you're looking forward to school."

Harry nodded, "Yes, but I'm a bit nervous." She laughed, "Oh no need to be dear, a new school also means new friends and new adventures. Try and make the most of it."

Harry smiled brightly. "Anyway, Anna, I really want to see you despite what my foolish son says. I'll contact you with my owl, Lucy, soon." The woman hugged Anna, "I love you so much, I don't care what your father says." Anna hugged her back, "I love you too grandma."

She smiled but small tears fell down her face, "I must go now…your father expects me back soon."

"Grandma…how is he?"

She stopped and sighed, "To be honest…he's been worse than I have ever seen him before."

She left leaving Anna thinking about what she had said.

Harry went to her, "Maybe…he misses you."

Anna snorted, "Doubt it, mostly likely bummed about something at work."

They left the store to purchase the rest of the stuff they needed.

#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

After a few hours, they had almost got everything Harry needed now all he had to get was a wand. Harry was currently petting his new owl, Hedwig. Anna kept scowling, "Honestly I hate birds."

"Why?"

"They screech and poop on your shoes…like she did two minutes ago in the pet shop." Hedwig tilted its head and gave an expression like she was laughing at her. She sneered at the owl, "Better watch yourself or else we'll be having Penne alla Hedwig for dinner tonight."

Harry laughed.

They entered the wand shop, aka Ollivanders. The man looked rather strange to Harry but didn't comment out of politeness. That man looked at Harry for a moment with a shock expression on his face. "Well, it seems a second Potter son is here. Why haven't your parents mentioned anything about you and where are they."

Harry looked down but Anna spoke up for him, "They left him at the orphanage I work at."

He looked even more stunned, and then sobered up, "I see…well I'm assuming you're here for a wand, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Well then, lets see here…try this one."

Harry waved it but it caused a vase near the window to shatter. "Nope not that one."

He handed Harry another, "Hmm…try this one."

Harry waved the next one and this time the window broke. "Certainly not that one."

Suddenly he stopped and looked at a wand case that was covered in dust, "I wonder…."

He took out the box and handed Harry the wand. It glowed a bright gold color and all the lights in the store flickered.

Ollivander looked even more shocked then before, "Is something wrong sir" asked Harry.

"…No but this wand…. I remember everyone who I sold a wand to Mr. Potter. I can never forget this one. The one who owned this one was the same one who gave you the scar like he gave your brother."

Harry stared at the wand in his hands and Anna placed a hand on his shoulder, "We have to go Harry, the nuns want us home by nightfall, go outside for a moment to check on Hedwig, ok."

Harry nodded and went outside, Anna looked at Ollivander with knowing eyes, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

He nodded, "Should I tell him?"

Anna sighed, "I'm not sure…"

He nodded, "It's just that…I never thought Albus Dumbledore would make such a terrible mistake."

Anna nodded, "There's always a first, even wizards cane be wrong you know." She left the store to get Harry.

The shop keeper held his head in his hand, "This will not bond well, for both Harry and his brother."

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. My junk is you

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Soon enough, the day Harry had to leave for Hogwarts came. Anna told him that her grandmother would let her use her owl to keep in contact with him. After many tear-filled goodbyes from the children in the orphanage who became his friends and the nuns he also saw as parental figures, Harry was taken to the train station by Anna. The nuns and children had no idea he was going to a magical school but though he got accepted to a boarding school and would be back on vacations and the summer.

At the train station Harry was given a ticket by Anna, "Remember th platform 9 ¾ is in the wall between the two signs. You have make sure you get on the train before it leaves if your too late the wall is closed. You understand?"

Harry nodded, "Thank you Anna…for everything."

She hugged him tightly, "Of course Harry, you're a good kid and you're going to be something great when you get older. Now go and study hard."

He left with his trunk and his pet owl Hedwig as he searched around for the Hogwarts express. Eventually he found the wall were the platform was hidden and with his trunk and bird cage he ran through while no one was looking.

Inside the wall, was the train being boarded by students.

Around him he saw parents kissing their children good –bye. As he passed by the parents he saw with tear-filled eyes, his parents kissing and hugging Luke, his brother.

For a moment he felt a slight pain in his heart that his parents would be saying good-bye to Luke and not thinking for a second about him. He quickly boarded the train before they could see him.

He found an empty compartment and placed his trunk in the overhead and his owl on the seat next to him. He sighed and soon saw all the parents leave and the children board.

No one really looked at him and that suited Harry just fine. After all even when he was with the Potter's he was hardly paid attention too by the press or the public. But just to be safe he owled back when he sent his acceptance letter back to confirm he could be attending the school. In his letter he stated that his last name would be "Kingston", he got the name from his roommate Andy who though it sounded cool. He would keep his first name though. Even more so, Anna gave Harry contacts to where that gave him blue eyes and dyed his hair brown. With the contacts he wouldn't need his glasses which would be a dead give-away for his parents.

Eventually, the train left the station and headed down the long, one track to Hogwarts. The view from his window was lovely.

He knew he had several hours to kill until he would have to change into his uniform but he didn't want to see his brother, he had hoped that he wouldn't remember him or recognize him somehow but why tempt fate.

Anna had given him a puzzle book to play with before he left so Harry took it out of his bag and began playing some puzzles until he heard a knock on the compartment door. Low and behold, it was his brother Luke.

"Hey all the rest of the compartments are fill, you mind if we sit here?"

Harry shook his head, he really wanted some peace and he really didn't want his brother around him but saying no would only make him suspicious.

He sat down along with a few other people. He immediately recognized them, first was Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. As a child, they hung out with Luke all the time; he hated Ron the most because he bullied him endlessly. Neville on the other hand didn't hang out with Harry much because he was pushed to be around Luke but when he was with Harry he was kind and enjoyed each other's company.

Luke sat in front of Harry, "Hi I'm Luke Potter, nice to meet you."

Harry smiled, "I'm Harry Kingston." Something flashed in Luke's eyes for a moment…he thought it was…sadness.

Ron snorted, "Of course he should know who you are Luke, you're the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Wizard world."

Luke looked down at his feet and Harry could see his face was turning red, was it embarrassment?

Harry wanted to play as if he had no idea about the wizard world so no one would think he was Harry Potter.

"The Boy-who-lived…I've never heard of such a title."

While ever looked at him shocked, Luke had an expression of relief.

"How could you not know about Luke" said Hermione.

"I was raised in an orphanage in London, I found out about me being a wizard only a few weeks ago."

Luke had that same flash in his eyes again, "Well, I'm sure you like Hogwarts. I'm a second year in the Gryffindor house. Everyone else here is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh you mean the houses that you're sorted that I was told about?"

Luke nodded, "Yep, hey is that a puzzle book, I love those…."

"Oh come one enough with those dumb puzzle books, we have quittiach to think about and I have a few strategies to look at if we want to beat the slytherins this year" said Ron and Hermione nodded.

Luke sighed and scooted over to Ron to look at his ideas. Neville on the other hand sat next to Harry and they played some of the puzzle games together, but he was also giving Harry some strange looks.

#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#

When the train finally stopped at Hogwarts, Neville pulled Harry aside as the other left the compartment and left it empty.

"Harry, I know it's you" he whispered.

Harry gasped and looked panicked, "Don't worry Harry your secret is safe with me. I know what your parents did to you and I don't like it one bit, as far as I'm concerned they don't deserve you. Now come on let's get to class and you can tell me what has been happening since you left."

Harry smiled brightly; it was good to have someone on his side.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Blue Wind

I don't own Harry Potter

I'm adding some lyrics from the song "Blue Wind" from Spring Awakening (Don't own) very good song by the way.

Enjoy

As Luke Potter exited the train with his usual "gang" and his new friend Harry Kingston, he felt himself get lost into a whorl wind of memoires.

His brother…his dear brother. When they were infants, they were inseparable. Always playing or simply being around each other. Then Voldemort attacked and he was declared as the Savior of the Wizard world. Things went downhill after that.

For starters, he was immediately sent to training classes with either Dumbledore or tutors to learn advanced dueling magic and such. His parents rushed him everywhere. Classes, press meetings, interviews, more classes, and shopping with his mother. He tried to hang out with his brother but he was always swept away from him by everyone around him.

Yet though all of the rushing and painful training…he would still think back to when they were only toddlers…to when they had time to be a family. He wondered what happened to them…what happened to mom and dad…what happened to Harry….

_Spring and Summer…ever other day._

_Blue Wind gets so sad, blowing through the thick corn,_

_through the bales of hay._

_Through the open books on the grass…Spring and Summer_

As Luke grew from a baby into a child, he felt himself become lost in the chaos of all the fame and so called glory. He could barley grasp why he was so important. After all he was only a child. Even with all the training and classes, he didn't feel powerful, he felt average at best. He wasn't a fighter or even a warrior like they wanted him to be.

Yet the worst heart-break he ever suffered was when his parents sent Harry away. He woke up one day and his little brother was gone. He begged his mother to tell him what happened and she simply said "He is sick and we sent him a place that could help him."

I couldn't believe it and I never believed it. Still, with all that was happening maybe I missed some kind of illness that his brother had. For days he cried for his lost brother and too this day he never forgot him.

His parents too wrapped him in some fake image and his friends to small minded to think beyond what they know. He felt so lost and alone.

Sure when it's autumn,

Wind always wants to creep up and haunt you,

Whistling it's got you….

With its heartache, with its sorrow,

Winter wind sings and it cries.

So he slowly faded from the image was supposed to be, he had another passion. One that he discovered when he was eight. He still wanted to help people, but in a way he knows he could.

He wanted to be a healer. He got every book he could find on healing and medicine. He even talked to Poppy, the school nurse at Hogwarts and she started giving him lessons on healing in secret.

When he told his parents about his dream, his parents laughed. They thought he was joking.

Still it didn't diminish his dreams and continued to train for something he wanted…because if he couldn't save his brother he would at least save others from dying from a illness or a terrible disease.

He wanted to be the best healer he could possibly be…for his brother. He hopes that someday he would find him and be able to cure him. So he could come home.

When Luke started Hogwarts, his depression was lifted a bit…but he felt the pressure of his peers and teachers every day to do great things. Yet he was an average student and an okay flyer. He didn't make the team of his house and didn't win many wizard duels. His parents kept sending him letter after letter to do better and try harder.

He wished he could fade away.

_Spring and Summer, every other day._

_Blue wind gets so pained, blowing through the thick corn, through the bales of hay._

_Through the sudden drift of the rain _

_Spring and summer…._

Now in his second year of Hogwarts, he meets a student with his brother's name. The pain it brought up and yet when he looked at him he swore it was like looking at a copy of him only with different facial features.

He wanted to be there for him and help him, but he didn't know why.

He was brought of his thoughts as his friend Ron started telling him about his summer as they boarded the boats to get to the school.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Harry and Neville sat in a different boat as they floated towards the school. It was a magnificent castle, like a fairytale book.

Eventually, the caretaker, Hagrid, led the first years to the great hall to be sorted.

Harry was soon led into a giant room full of people. He gazed at everything in awe and wonder.

He watched as students were sorted and soon his name was called. No one batted an eyelash, since of course no one even knew about Luke's brother and also he had a disguise on.

The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"_Ah…Mr. Potter, the lost brother…but in Luke's mind his mother said…oh dear…so let's see where to put you. Smart and quiet, yet brave…not slytherin for sure and certainly not Hufflepuff…the house for you is…."_

"RAVEN CLAW!"

Harry smiled as Neville and surprising his brother clapped for him.

He walked to his house table and wondered what his first year at Hogwarts would bring.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. The Guilty Ones

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

The first day at Hogwarts was eventful for both Harry and Luke. Both were different experiences all together.

**Harry's POV:**

I could hardly believe that I was finally in a school such as this. Magic was in every corner of this enchanted castle, like a fire that couldn't burn out.

I was walking out of my dorm room as we were all heading to breakfast at eight thirty sharp. My house mates, though very quiet and private, were friendly and welcomed me as I welcomed them.

The dorm was so much nicer then the orphanage. It was cozy, decorated in blue of course, and overall I felt like I was in a beautiful dream and didn't want to wake up. Still I missed the nuns and the other children at the orphanage and most of all…I missed Anna.

In the Great Hall, I sat with my house and saw Neville wave at me…even Luke was too. I waved back and smiled. Maybe we could talk after classes are over. Still it was so strange to think I'm here with my brother and he doesn't know it's me. What would happen if he found out? Would he be angry that I'm not gone after all? Or would be welcome me back into his life with open arms?

Should I take the risk and tell him?

No…I'd rather have a friend then a hatful brother any day.

After breakfast and some quiet conversation with my housemates, I left for my first class which was Charms.

**Luke's POV**

When I woke up in my dorm, I sighed quietly and got up to take a shower and wash up. I usually get up much earlier then my house mates.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my pale face in the mirror. I had bags forming under my eyes. To be honest, I haven't been sleeping well. I just feel so…drained and I feel like I'm being moved around on puppet strings.

I just feel like myself anymore. The constant training with shouting aurors and my father who treats me like a solider most of the time and not like a son.

I tried talking to several teachers and even friends about my sleepless nights and overall depression, but they just had either a big smile or a scolding finger.

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived, you should be grateful for your title and all the things to have. You have a duty to fulfill yes, so you should man up and live to your expectations."

Others would say,

"Oh come on Luke, you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You have everything; you should be the happiest kid in the world."

No one truly bothered with me because I'm supposed to be invincible or something. I hardly hang out with anyone much, even my "friends" so to speak. The only one I truly talk to is Neville.

He's the only one who can see me for me.

But that fact that my own parents can't hurts so much…that sometimes….I can't even say the words in my mind.

I looked away from the mirror and took a cold shower to wake me up for the day.

In the Great Hall, I saw Harry again. Though he looks different from my brother, the similarities between then is uncanny. In the back of my mind I truly wish he was my brother. But that was just my hopes talking…my brother is gone.

I waved to Harry and he smiled as he waved back…like my brother would. A small tear almost went down my face.

#$$#$#$###$**Normal POV**#$#$#$#$$#$#$#

In the Headmaster's tower, Albus Dumbledore was finishing some paperwork. Suddenly, a cloaked man came into the room.

"What do have to report" asked Albus.

"Everything is going according to plan, the chamber has been opened as you asked."

"Good, good. Get back to the Order and make your…report to them as well. You know what to say."

"Of course."

He disappeared in a flash.

Albus left the office to attend to his rounds through the school with a smile on his face.

#$#$$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Anna was sitting down on her bench as usual, thinking about Harry and his brother.

"Why did the Potters abandon Harry?"

She had been thinking about this for years, but didn't attempt to find out for Harry's sake, she wanted him to forget them rather than relive the pain they caused him.

"It doesn't make sense. One minute they were all together and happy according to Harry…and the next minute…after Voldemort attacked."

She thought for a moment, "Why did Voldemort attack them that night?"

"He must have had a good reason. Let's see…they were members of the Order I believe but that's not a grand reason to seek them out. There is something missing to this puzzle."

With a sigh, she couldn't help but feel torn about the situation. She wanted to know but at the same time didn't want too. This has been her mental battle since Harry got here. Protect Harry and let him forget or to find out why his parents left him?

She finally decided to make up her mind.

She told the nuns she needed to do some errands and took a train to the Potter's home that day to "talk" to them.

#$#$##$$#$#$#$#$$#$#$$$#$

She knocked on the door of the two story house, yet something was off about the front yard. There were still toys on the front lawn that would be used my little children, toddlers even. There was even two old swing sets that looked to have never been used in years because their rusted. Everything in the yard was wasting away…from maybe when before Voldemort attacked did the brothers play here?

Lily Potter opened the door and smiled, "Can I help you?"

Anna smiled and breathed to relax herself, "Yes I'm from the ministry and I need to ask you a few things and your husband as well just for information because some of it is a little outdated in our files at the building. Is that alright?" She showed them a badge that she had seen some of the workers wear at the ministry which she crafted.

Lily nodded, "Of course, please come in I just made some tea."

The house was rather spotless on the inside…almost too spotless. They house didn't seem to hold any kind of memory or small things to make it seem like a family lived there. A few toys or books scattered, pictures of vacations or outings, objects of things boys would leave around like shoes or sport stuff. This house was a shell.

Something was not right.

They sat down in the kitchen and James Potter walked in. "Hello, so I overheard about the questions, what do you need from us."

Anna cleared her throat. "Well I was going through my usual paper work, you see I handle any paperwork for Hogwarts such as graduation folders and such which we hold onto until the school requires them as well as other documents to keep safe with us for security reasons. So I got to your family and it says accordingly that you have _two sons_."

She noticed they sucked in a breath and the air in the room grew very tense.

"And I didn't find a file for Harry Potter's school graduation and I saw that he would be attending this year. So I want to know if perhaps that either my files are wrong or if there is a problem that you failed to inform the ministry about. Please excuse if I sound rather rude but I found this rather disturbing."

There was long, long pause. The Potter's didn't look ashamed or embarrassed, they looked…nervous. Like they've been caught or something. Wouldn't a parent be embarrassed by this? That someone found out about their child being left in some orphanage? Their behavior was way too suspicious. They looked like crooks that were caught holding a stolen bag of money.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter…I can't stay here all day. I need to know what's going on."

They looked at each other with sweat falling down their brows.

"We…we had Harry moved to a…different school…in…France."

James nodded his head quickly.

Anna gave them a hard look, "So why this not sent in, why was was nothing about Harry Potter sent to us in years, this is rather serious this is _your son_."

"Look we're sorry…just don't tell anyone at your office about this…please keep it secret."

"Why is Harry kept as a secret?"

"WE'RE NOT SAYING ANYMORE JUST LEAVE" shouted Lily.

Anna was stunned, this was not normal.

"I'll leave and put this in my filing for now, but if something like this happens again, expect me back and maybe with an auror or two."

Anna left the house and when the door closed and ran around the side and hid under the window to the kitchen. She knew there was wards around the property but her grandma long ago gave her a special charm bracelet to make Anna invisible and immune to wards. She never took it off.

She listened to the shouting in the house.

"ALBUS PROMICED THAT HE DESTROYED ALL FILES ON HARRY AFTER WE LEFT HIM" shouted Lily.

"Calm down, we'll have to tell him to destroy any files and oblivate that woman. You can't fly off the handle like that, one of these days you'll give us away."

Give us away?

"Your right, we have the meeting tonight with the Order. We have to be ready."

Anna heard them leave the kitchen and as she got up, she noticed saw an old shed on the outside of the house. She didn't know why, but she decided to look inside. Before she got up, she heard the Potters leave the house through the front door and apprate away.

Good now she could look around without worry.

Inside the shed, which looked to have never been cleaned in ages, was various trunks of stuff and inside one of them…was old photos.

Family photos of James, Lily, Luke and Harry all happy and full of smiles.

The dates showed that they were taken before Voldemort showed up.

She took out one that was a family photo of them all dressed up and in a studio for a proper portrait over their mantel.

It was a small sized photograph, probably was never enlarged to be put up, the date shows it was taken a few days before the attack.

Then she noticed something very, very strange. Lily's face looked so different then when she saw Lily at the doorway. In the photo, Lily smile was bright and she had lines around her eyes of constant smiling. It was common knowledge that wrinkles around the eyes showed a bit from smiling so much. Also on James face was a few birthmarks on his face.

When she looked at lily and James, they had none of these facial features. In the photos that looked, happy, warm-hearted and kind. The Potters she talked to were almost…fake. The smile that Lily gave her was cold and not really warm. They were right to the point and even screamed.

Then she remembered what they said, _"you'll give us away."_

Could they…how is that possible?

#$#$$$$#$#$#$#$##$$#$#$#$#$#$#

Anna went back to the orphanage and wrote a letter to her Grandmother.

While writing she wrote this as well.

"_Grandma I need to ask…is it possible that there are stronger potions or spells then that of polyjuice potion. A spell that can make you look like someone permanently?"_

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Whispering

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

It was all a lie…the words on the page still stuck in my mind.

"_Though what you're saying Anna is rather unusual, a permanent change in ones appearance isn't unheard off. There is a potion that can make someone look like anyone they wish until they die, in which the potion's affect fades. This potion, the Forever Change potion has been banned by the ministry for decades. Still if someone found the formula…and used it…the ministry wouldn't really find out since it's almost impossible to detect if someone is using it." _

The lie was that Lily and James Potter survived that fateful Halloween night. They have been dead all this time.

Trained minions of the Order, more importantly Dumbledore, were the ones who forced Harry away and left Luke vulnerable to their manipulations. It was a cold feeling that someone could be so cruel. Cruel enough to fool two orphans and destroy their family.

Still, I still don't know why the Potter's were killed. There's more to this story but now, I have to find proof that the "Potters" are frauds, so I can show the ministry. They can't be left in the dark about this. I need a plan. Yet…for now, I best not tell Harry about this.

#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$-**Harry POV**

I walked into the great hall for lunch. I was starved after a long morning of classes. Though they were fascinating they could be rather draining.

I went to sit at the raven claw table, when Luke stopped me.

"Hey Harry…I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and Neville?"

At first I panicked for s moment, but he had no reason to think I was his brother…so what harm could it do. Besides I want to talk to Neville more.

I nodded hesitantly and we walked over to the table.

At the table, Luke sat quietly as his housemates talked to him. He looked so…sad.

"So Harry how do you like Hogwarts" asked Luke.

"Its great, I never imagined I would see a school like this."

Luke and Neville smiled, "I'm glad you like it here…so what do you like to do?"

"Well…I like reading."

Luke's eyes lit up, "What about?"

"Well…anything."

"I like books about healing; I want to be a healer."

Ron snorted, "Oh are you really going to talk about your silly hobby again Luke. You're the Boy-who-lived for crying out loud you're meant to be hero not some little doctor."

Luke looked so deflated that I felt so sorry for him. No wonder he's so unhappy, all his friends want him to be something that he doesn't want to. It makes me wonder how mom and dad treat him.

"I think healing is cool, if you like that kind of stuff you should expand on it."

Luke lit up like a Christmas tree. Neville also smiled.

I think it's time Luke had true friends around him, not just Neville.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$$**Anna's POV**

As I looked into more about the Potter double gangers, I decided to look more into the lived of the actually potters before they died as well as this "dark lord" character.

Something isn't right in this picture and I plan on finding out what it is.

I talked to my grandmother who explained that the Dark Lord was rumored to have been a student at Hogwarts. Maybe I could find some information in the archives of the pervious students.

My grandmother, since she had connections to the ministry managed to grant me access to the vast archive of Hogwarts previous students.

I spent days searching and reading into the students. The Dark Lord wasn't a "young man" per say according to descriptions of him during the first war.

So he must have attended school during the 1920s or 30s.

It was in this section that one student caught my eye. Tom Riddle.

The description showed him to a model student with exceptional grades. However, he was a loner and showed signs of manipulation others according to reports made by faulty at the time.

Also he was a decent of one of the original creators of Hogwarts. This student must be the Dark Lord.

Ok so let's see…Tom Riddle was the Dark Lord, had two Order members (the Potter's) killed, and Dumbledore has Order members pose as Lily and James to have them kick Harry out but keep Luke. But why?

What did Tom want with the Potter's?

I need to dive deeper and most of all expose the phony Potters.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
